Solar photovoltaic modules with solar cells illuminated by sunlight to generate DC electric power have been in use. Recently thermophotovolatic (TPV) modules using GaSb infrared sensitive cells have been proposed.
However, there is a need for furnaces that cogenerate heat and electricity where TPV electricity is used to operate the furnaces in the event of power outages and for heat and electricity for families living in remote locations away from electric power grids.